midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Written in the Stars
Written in the Stars is the third episode of the fifteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was first aired 25th September 2012. Synopsis DCI John Barnaby and DS Ben Jones investigate the murder of 42 year-old Jeremy Harper who was struck on the head with a rock - a piece of meteorite actually - on an outing on Moonstone Ridge with the Midsomer Stanton Astronomical Society to observe a total eclipse of the sun. Plot During a local eclipse of the sun, Jeremy Harper, one of a group of amateur astronomers, is killed on Moonstone Ridge by a blow to the head with a meteorite. Jeremy had rowed with Lawrence Janson, head of the university observatory over plans to extend the observatory onto the ridge but was unaware of his wife Catrina's affair with Janson. Local clairvoyant Mags Dormer had warned Jeremy of impending disaster and tells Barnaby that Moonstone Ridge is cursed, since Catrina's sister Mary, wife of pharmacist Harry Dutta, also died there some years earlier. Then other murders occur, of members of the group who were opposed to Janson's plans but had also made a discovery of their own, leading to a resolution of the case written in the stars. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Harry Hadden-Paton as Lawrence Janson *Kenny Ireland as George Dormer *Soraya Radford as Gagan Dutta *Jay Taylor as Peter Groves *Barnaby Kay as Adrian Sharp *Maureen Lipman as Mags Dormer *Tim Wallers as Jeremy Harper *Clare Calbraith as Catrina Harper *Kelly Price as Tanya Walker *Ace Bhatti as Harry Dutta *Charles Daish as Jack Clough *Paul Blackwell as Eclipse Observer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *John Duggan as Yoga Student (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as C.I.D. Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Solar Eclipse Observer (uncredited) *Richard Herdman as Solar Eclipse Observer (uncredited) *Shaun Lucas as Torch Bearer (uncredited) *Nick Thomas-Webster as CID Officer (uncredited) *Fabio Vollono as Yoga Student (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Placeholder person.png|Mary Dutta Was thrown or fell down stairs 15 years ago. In the Episode Jeremy-harper.jpg|Jeremy Harper Struck on head with a piece of a meteor. Peter-groves.jpg|Peter Groves Killed with a spear into the chest. George-dormer.jpg|George Dormer Throat was impaled by a thrown moondisk which triggered cardiac arrest. Supporting Cast Lawrence-janson.jpg|Lawrence Janson Gagan-dutta.jpg|Gagan Dutta Adrian-sharp.jpg|Adrian Sharp Mags-dormer.jpg|Mags Dormer Catrina-harper.jpg|Catrina Harper Tanya-walker.jpg|Tanya Walker Harry-dutta.jpg|Harry Dutta Jack-clough.jpg|Jack Clough Episode Images Written-in-the-stars-01.jpg Written-in-the-stars-02.jpg Written-in-the-stars-03.jpg Written-in-the-stars-04.jpg Written-in-the-stars-05.jpg Written-in-the-stars-06.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 3 - Written in the Stars Preview 2 Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Barnaby Kay - Bantling Boy *Richard Herdman - Murder of Innocence, Death and the Divas, The Sicilian Defence and Schooled in Murder *Fabio Vollono - Murder of Innocence *Paul Blackwell - The Sicilian Defence and The Dagger Club *John Duggan - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and The Killings of Copenhagen *Shaun Lucas - The Ballad of Midsomer County, The Incident at Cooper Hill, Crime and Punishment and Last Man Out Category:Series Fifteen episodes